


Dean Saves Castiel

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2019 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, Good Parent John Winchester, Good Parent Mary Winchester, Kid Castiel (Supernatural), Kid Castiel/Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, M/M, Time Jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Kid Dean saves Kid Castiel from a bully.Day 25 Prompt: Witch School + TastyWrote this to make myself feel better after 15x03





	Dean Saves Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had something else planned for this prompt but after watching 15x03, I needed something to make me feel better about it so I wrote this after eating a lot of ice cream. Still a little weepy.

Witch School + Tasty

Dean was sitting on a bench waiting for his little brother, Sam, to get done with soccer practice so they could walk to the diner right down the road and meet their parents for dinner. Sam was seven years old and already really tall for his age. Kid was going to end up being a big moose.

Dean heard a commotion and jumped up to see what was going on. When Dean came around the corner of the athletics building he found an 8th grader that he thought was named Belphegor beating up on a boy Dean knew was in 6th grade with him. “Hey what do you think you are doing?” Dean yelled out. Belphegor may have been two years older but Dean was bigger than him. Who named their kid Belphegor anyway? Did his parents hate him from birth?

“I’m teaching Castiel a lesson. Teaching him his place that nobody likes him.” Belphegor said with a stupid smile on his face. Dean thought he looked ridiculous with those white frame sunglasses on.

“You’re an abomination.” Castiel growled out from where he was laying on the ground holding his stomach.

“You’re an abomination with that stupid dumb trench coat.” Belphegor said looking down at Castiel.

“That’s enough. Get away from him.” Dean threatened as he took a few steps closer.

“What you going to do Winchester.” Belphegor said cockily.

“I think I am going to practice the self defense lesson my marine father taught me on you.” Dean said as he started to roll of the sleeves of his flannel.

“Whatever. I’ll catch you later.” Belphegor said threatening to Castiel.

“You better not or I’ll kick you in the teeth.” Dean warned. Belphegor laughed nervously and finally walked off. “Hey you ok?” Dean said holding out his hand to help Castiel up. That name was a mouthful.

Castiel took the hand. “Thank you. No one has ever stood up for me like that before.”

“No problem Cas. Hey what’s that castle on your shirt?” Dean wanted to get the boys mind off what had just happened to him.

“It’s Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” Castiel said turning his head to the side like a bird.

“That’s Harry Potter right. My brother, Sam, loves that stuff. I was waiting for him so we could walk to the diner to have dinner with our parents. You want to come?” Dean kind of thought the boy was cute.

“I’d like that. My parents aren’t even home this weekend. My brother Gabriel is supposed to watch me but he doesn’t really.” Castiel said brushing off his clothes.

“Should we call him?” Dean asked as he picked up Cas’ backpack and handed it to him.

“Nope. He probably won’t answer anyway. He disappears a lot.” Castiel said finally smiling.

“Hey Dean, who is this?” Sam said as he walked up.

“This is Cas. He’s coming with us to dinner.” Dean didn’t feel it was his place to tell about what Belphegor did. When he saw Castiel smiling at him gratefully, he knew he did the right thing.

When they walked into the diner, Castiel sat down across from John and Mary Winchester in-between Sam and Dean. “Who’s your friend?” John asked.

“This is Castiel.” Dean said simply.

“How’d you meet him?” Mary said smiling at Castiel.

“Cas?” Dean said looking at the boy.

“A boy named Belphegor was beating me up and Dean stopped him. He was nice enough to invite me out with you all since my parents are out of town. My big brother won’t miss me.” Castiel said looking down at the table.

Mary looked at Castiel with a sad smile. Dean threw his arm around Cas and said, “Well I’m glad you are here with us, Cas.”

“Yeah. This place has awesome burgers. You like burgers Cas?” Sam asked throwing his arms around Cas too.

“Yes.” Cas said finally looking up.

“Good and we’ll have ice cream after.” Mary added.

“I’m proud of you son for helping Cas.” John said.

“Thanks dad.” Dean said bashful.

When the food arrived Dean got distracted by Castiel. He was making a lot of happy noises as he ate his burger. “Man you really like that burger, huh?”

“This makes me very happy. It is so tasty.” Cas said smiling at Dean.

“Good to see you smile Cas.” Dean said putting his arm around the kid again. Castiel leaned into Dean and just kept smiling.

After that Castiel became a permanent guest in the Winchester household.

~~~ Fourteen Years Later ~~

Dean was sitting in a lounge chair on the beach, soaking up the sun. Suddenly he was plunge in the shade. He opened his eyes and there stood Cas holding a beer out to him. “Thanks Sweetheart.” Dean said grinning. 

Castiel sat in the chair next to him, “You put on plenty of sunscreen, right?”

“Yes. You worried about me?” Dean said pulling Cas’ hand into his lap.

“Always, my love.” Castiel said as a purr.

Dean played with the gold band on Cas’ ring finger that matched the one he had on his own. They were on thier honeymoon. “Love you Cas.”

“Love you more Dean.” Cas said leaning over and pecking Dean on the lips.

Cas read his book one handed because Dean wouldn’t give up his left hand. He played with the ring he put on Cas’ finger for what seemed like hours. He was content, happy and at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated.


End file.
